


Unforgettable

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one truly forgets the ones they love.





	Unforgettable

“Why did you come back?” The hollowed whisper hissed, penetrating the thickening tension of a new arrival to the scene. Company, so it would seem, was uninvited for the hostile host who was seated there, in poignant position, with legs daggling over chasm’s edge and eyes gazing past through the great abyss. The monochromatic, scarred scales on their tail and face almost camouflaged with the background scenery if not for their luminescent, blank sclera. Their head gave a slight tilt sideways with the prompt expectation for an answer. 

There was muffled shuffling in the background before a long stream of inaudible, incoherent words came from the hesitant visitor. Something heavy thudded onto the wooden decks of the jetty. An aroma wafted from the dumped baggage. The scent smelt of a savoury pastry, perhaps a pie. No, it was less meaty, much like a quiche of some sort. Caught off guard, the figure shifted to turn their attention towards the new comer. He was of short stature, slightly out of breath from the pacing of his breathing, holding an umbrella between his neck and shoulder. It was as if an antipode reflection of the same being stood at the flooding incoming shining lights of the entrance to the hidden marina. Beside him, on the ground, bundled in tablecloth was a half spilt oven tray of quiche. A mess this all was. 

“You still haven’t answered my question. I told you to forget about me! Tell me why you choose to resist my request and come here.”   
The patience was wearing off, the sand in the magma of the volcano rising to the peak rapidly. The silhouette demanded explanations, and actions this instant. Yet he was simply stationary, dumbfounded as he inspected his twin like a dog chasing its own shadow. The spectre gave a hoarse, frustrated grunt before sprinting in front of the unwelcomed. A close up of their external vertebrae on their back showed chips, scratch marks and teeth shaped dents. Poised in position, a threatening stance for such an introverted, shy first impression. 

Finally, a reply from the intruder of the serenity of the abandoned pavilion, “I just wanted to talk. Besides, who else am I going to share this quiche with?” With that notion, something ignited in his eyes and rippled through his body. Playfulness? Ignorance? Optimism? Foolish? All well suited descriptors of his next actions. Tugging his sibling by the hem of their poncho, he brought them to the room opposing the secretive opening to the shadow seeker’s hideout. Spreading the remaining half of the food over the deserted bench, he bounced himself onto the right side and patted the other side with his tail, beckoning for them to come over. Giving out an unenthused sigh, they seated themselves on the ground at the foot of the bench. 

“State your reasoning.”

“Huh? Oh, right- I just wanted someone to talk with ya’know.”

“There are plenty of others you could have gone to. And certainly anywhere far away from this decimated place.”

“Others… just don’t seem to understand.”

“Neither do you frankly. What part of ‘leave me alone’ did you not comprehend.”

“So cold as always. Look sister, I… need to ask you a question that’s been bothering me recently. You can not say anything if you want.”

Tears welled in his eyes as he cast his gaze at the ground where an echo flower gave out an azure bioluminescent hue. He bit at his tongue but trickles still dripped down his chin. Desperation trembled throughout his body, replacing the once confident, positive aura. Choking at emotions, he collapsed onto ground level in tuck position beside the emotionally unresponsive.   
“Why did you do it? That night… you left me. We searched, all of us, for hours. And then to think what I found in Waterfall the next morning… why did you-?”

“I saw no point. We won’t get out. We won’t get anywhere, especially with your list of aspirations, and definitely not with the inevitable, true destiny that lies ahead for all of us. We can dream all we desire but the stars hold meaningless vows if we don’t take it upon ourselves to define our wants.”

“Again with your deep monologues of logos and ethos… Yet your reckless decision that day seemed so out of your personality.”

“If you want to achieve your dreams then we can’t simply have our freedom key prancing in front of our own faces and not at least attempt to grasp onto it. If the royal authorities can’t do their jobs of collecting the fragments to our way out then someone with nothing to lose would eventually step up.”

“IT WASN’T YOUR DUTY. YOU DIED BY THE HANDS OF A HUMAN! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU… you…”

“Perhaps I did not consider the consequences intricately enough with the effects on leaving you behind in mind but I’m still here now aren’t I? That is by the efforts of you with your determination. Begging that scientist to revive me from a pile of nothing and then tending me back to health afterwards… Perhaps I came off as insensitive before. I should be appreciative. Thankyou MK.”

“I didn’t want to lose you, that was all.”

“I see. And I guess I should also apologise for everything that’s happened. It was never in my intentions to hurt you.”

“Never say sorry. Please. The second strike only wounds harder the first cut.”

“Ah… Then all I shall say is thankyou. Thankyou for everything.”

“Come with me GK, please. There are no benefits of being by your lonesome in this silent sanctuary.”

“But I’m too tired M, almost torpid. I can’t do as we did before anymore. My stars are now misaligned.”

“But… fine. Then at least promise me this G, you’ll watch from the sidelines. You’ll watch me close.”

“Of course I will. That’s what I’ve been doing all this time is it not?”

“Yes.”

“Promise me something too brother.”

“What is it?”

“Forget about me.”

“That’s contradictory to everything I’ve done up to now.”

“Conceptualise this as playing pretend with me like we did as toddlers.”

“Only for you.”

“Thankyou.”

***  
Standing by the place where all was told again, the conversation wisps in the background as a strong resonance flickers at the soul’s luminary. An abandoned quiche lies there, underneath the bench, semi-buried in the mud and covered by the reeds. “I see you up there, my beautiful star.”


End file.
